


NSFW Alphabet | Jay

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [30]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Jay

**A=Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’ll collapse on top of you, nearly crushing you in the process. After a minute or so to catch his breath, he’ll roll off of you and pull you into him and throw the blankets over you, mutter quiet praise into your ears.

**B=Body Part **(Their favorite body part of their partners)****

He loves legs! Preferably longer legs but any legs with a nice shape to them are good. Or when they’re thrown over his shoulders.

**C=Cum **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)****

His favorite thing is when he comes in your mouth and it trickles down your chin. It drive him crazy.

**D=Dirty Secret **(Pretty self explanatory)****

He is very possessive. If he sees you walking around in his jersey or in his beanie, he just wants to jump you right then and there.

**E= Experience **(How experienced are they?)****

Jay definitely had the player reputation on the Isle and it was true. He’s been with quite few people and he has picked up some tricks.

**F= Favorite Position**

**G= Goofy** ****Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)** **

It depends on the occasion. Sometimes he’s the most serious person in bed, taking his time to explore and appreciate your body. Other times, he is a huge tease and is so playfully arrogant.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He keeps himself clipped but still bushy to some extent. The carpet does match the drapes.

**I** **= Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

Jay is very romantic. He’s always showering you with compliments and kisses. He can’t stop, he just speaks his mind and does what feels right.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

His favorite place to do it is in the shower right after practice, especially if you’re one of the cheerleaders. He’s also very vocal, he wants you to hear him jerking off in hopes you’ll join him in the shower.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Surprisingly enough, bondage. The sight of you squirming and tied up with rope or in handcuffs is so satisfying to him.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Anywhere is good to him. His dorm, your dorm, broom closets, anywhere. But his absolute favorite is under the bleachers after Tourney practice.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He likes when you dance or are generally just working hard and sweating. Or when you’re all dolled up.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He hates hair pulling or anything to do with choking because again, bad Isle memories.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

He definitely likes to receive. He likes when you go slow and tease him or when you give him control and he just fucks your face.

**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He prefers to go slow and sensual in a teasing manner. He’ll go slow until you’re begging for him to go faster Then he takes mercy on you and sets a trail blazing speed.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He likes quickies, especially if it’s you pulling him into a closet or under the bleachers. This usually happens at least once a week.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s very open to anything. If his partner brings it up or if he thinks it sounds interesting, he’ll try it. ****

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

He goes for one or two rounds but they both last for a long time. He’ll make lots of comments teasing you about how you can’t keep up. You’ll definitely be ready when he’s finally done.

**T=Toy** ****(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)** **

Jay is a personal fan of bullet vibrators because they’re small and can be used in lots of different parts of your body. Just the sound gets him excited.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Jay is right behind Harry in how much they like to tease. He’s more subtle than Harry and will give you hickeys in the hallway between classes and will lightly massage your inner thigh under the able until you can’t take it anymore.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He is very loud. He doesn’t care who hears and he kinda likes the idea that someone might hear his groans and grunts.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

He’s not a fan of having his hair pulled, believe it or not. Too many bad memories of his dad.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

He’s average length and above average width. He’s also very veiny.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

High. At least once every other day, usually right after practice.

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Jay exhausts himself during sex so he’ll be awake for another minute or so but then he’s asleep and when he’s out, he’s out.

 


End file.
